This proposal seeks continued support for the Yale research training program in Diabetes Mellitus and Disorders of Metabolism. This program serves as the core support for postdoctoral research training in diabetes and endocrinology at the Yale School of Medicine. The application requests an additional training slot per year for a total of 6 annual stipends. The request is based on our track record of attracting a strong applicant pool, the high level of research productivity of our training faculty, the expanded size of the training faculty offering opportunities for diabetes and metabolic disease research, and the continuing shortage of physician-scientists in both adult and pediatric diabetes and endocrinology. A major goal of the program is to develop physician-scientists who possess the requisite laboratory skills to pursue research careers in an academic setting. Physician trainees entering the program will have an M.D. or M.D./PhD degrees and at least 2-3 years of clinical training in medicine or pediatrics. PhD scientists are also recruited to the program since we believe that their participation is critical to the training environment. Emphasis in the selection of trainees is given to those applicants demonstrating aptitude and commitment to a research career. The duration of the training period is three years to ensure an in-depth training experience. The cornerstone of the curriculum involves the participation of the trainee in a specific laboratory project under the supervision of a designated preceptor. Each trainee is also guided by a progress committee composed of 3 other members of the training faculty. The research projects offered span the gamut from clinical to basic research in 3 primary areas of emphasis: 1) type 1 diabetes, 2) type 2 diabetes, and 3) bone and mineral metabolism. Within these areas, trainees have the opportunity to work with mentors in several different basic science departments as well as those in medicine and pediatrics. Close interaction among preceptors within each programmatic area and within 6 multidisciplinary and interdepartmental research centers administered within the Endocrine Section further enrich the training experience. Instruction is also provided through organized lectures, research seminars and journal clubs. Obesity, diabetes and osteoporosis represent a spectrum of metabolic disease that causes a great deal of suffering and death. Academic endocrine researchers are needed to better understand these disorders and to translate research findings into new therapies. Our training program is dedicated to providing young physicians and scientists with the training necessary to tackle these important health problems.